


Aftercare

by Cheng Dieyi (Negumi)



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Aftercare, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Porn, really soft, realmente es algo lindo, well... no porn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negumi/pseuds/Cheng%20Dieyi
Summary: Kid y Black Star experimentan algo nuevo, pero se se les va un poco de las manos.





	Aftercare

El cuarto olía a sudor y sexo, con unas notas del aroma a hierro de la sangre; entre las sabanas negras, el cuerpo pálido del shinigami resaltaba, con un exagerado movimiento de su tórax mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, a un costado, Black Star sobaba sus propios hombros, dándole la espalda como si no acabaran de tener el mejor sexo de sus malditas vidas.

Todo había sido tan espontaneo e innovador en su rutina, que incluso asustaba un poco, ser consciente de que podía obtener el mismo placer de usar la Locura al tener de esa forma a su compañero... El joven asesino comenzaba a relajarse de la adrenalina liberada y se disponía a levantarse de la cama para buscar la pomada antiséptica (porque dios santo las mordidas que le había pegado Kid), hasta que notó que la respiración de Kid aún no se había calmado.

Incluso comenzaba a sonar como un sollozo.

Sin entender del todo que estaba pasando, se dio la vuelta, encontrando el rostro de su amante de frente al techo, con los ojos totalmente abiertos y algunas lágrimas mezclándose con el sudor; Black Star se volvió hacia él, con algo de culpa en su pecho, ¿había sido demasiado para Kid? ¿le había hecho algo con lo que el otro estaba totalmente en contra, pero no le había dicho por complacerlo?

Los dos habían estado algo curiosos con experimentar cosas más "duras" en la cama, el juego de dominación y todo lo que implicaba, hasta cierto punto, era algo que los llamaba debido a la dinámica de su relación, en la que parecía costumbre resolverlo casi todo a golpes y gritos hasta imponerse sobre el otro; eso era la mejor parte, el momento en que se sabían superiores y obtenían esa sensación tan jodidamente satisfactoria en medio de una batalla, así que ¿por qué no llevar esa sensación a la cama? Finalmente se había dado de forma más o menos natural, simplemente tenían demasiado estrés del trabajo y habían estado molestos el uno con el otro por nimiedades durante una buena temporada. En el momento en que coincidieron en el cuarto por primera vez en meses, las cosas se les salieron de control.

Y ahora ahí estaban, con Kid teniendo una especie de quiebre mental que Black Star no entendía.

Star se acercó a gatas, dispuesto a tomar al shinigami entre sus brazos, pero apenas sus dedos le rozaron Kid dejo salir una extraña especie de gañido asustado.

– ¿Estas bien? Kid ¿qué pasa?

– N-no sé – finalmente despegó la vista del techo y la volvió en dirección a su compañero – No entiendo…

El otro chico se acercó con más cautela y, lentamente, hizo que Kid se sentara en la cama y se abrazara a él, arrullandolo durante el proceso y asegurándose de no ejercer mucha presión en las zonas donde había atado o golpeado con su cinto, por si acaso. Tras un rato y un suspiro tembloroso, su pareja parecía comenzar a calmarse.

– ¿Algo no te gustó? – finalmente se atrevió a preguntar, en un tono suave, con la vista clavada en uno de los hematomas que desaparecían rápidamente – No lo volveré a hacer si no quieres, pero necesito que me digas.

– Star, yo… Simplemente todo fue tan abrumador y nuevo y… Y tan violento. No puedo procesar que me sentí tan bien con algo así justo ahora – se quedó callado un segundo y se separó un poco del pecho del otro para poderlo ver a los ojos – me sentí como si estuviera usando Locura

Un escalofrío de culpa recorrió a Black Star de los pies a la cabeza, debió haber considerado que, si él había tenido esa sensación, probablemente Kid también lo había sentido y que sería una sensación realmente incomoda o perturbadora para alguien que no estaba tan acostumbrado a ello. Soltó un suspiro y apretó al otro de vuelta contra su pecho, poniendo la cara en el espació entre su cuello y el hombro, intentando reconfortar al otro todo lo que pudiera, el shinigami correspondió el abrazo, calmándose poco a poco con el cariñoso contacto de Star, que contrastaba enormemente con la actitud tan impredecible y violenta de apenas unos minutos antes. Ambos se mantuvieron unos momentos en silencio, besando y acariciando suavemente las heridas en sus cuerpos.

– A ti te... Bueno, has... ¿Te ha gustado todo eso?

– Pues no te voy mentir – no pudo evitar una risita medio ahogada – me ha gustado mucho, especialmente los momentos en los que me mordías, aunque ahora no se como demonios voy a esconder el desastre que me dejaste en el hombro, no sabía que tienes esa "cosa" por morder

– Y yo no sabía que tú tienes "esa cosa" por ser mordido. ¿Sabes? Creo que podríamos intentar repetirlo, pero con un poco más de control o algo así.

– Joder, sí.


End file.
